


Damaging Government Property

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random snippet from my "Fly By Night" universe. Based on a post from tumblr.<br/>Translator Cas Novak is at the airport when he gets a phone call. Turns out the U.S Army isn't too happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaging Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting on a update for Fly By Night I promise I'm working on it. A Crobby fic is taking some time away from it and I'm still recovering from finals. This just sorta struck me this morning. Enjoy!

Castiel Novak’s phone went off just as he was sitting down at his terminal at Narita International Airport in Tokyo. He pulled his phone out of his trench coat pocket and sighed when he saw the screen lit up with Gabriel’s picture. “Hello Gabriel. You need to make this quick.” 

“You got in trouble…” Gabe sing-songed. Cas frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

“You got a letter from the U.S Army.” 

Even though Gabe’s tone was teasing Cas’ heart sped up a beat, his mind immediately going to worse case scenario. Dean was hurt. Or dead. Or taken prisoner. But no. If that were the case it would not be Gabe calling, it would be Sam and Cas wouldn’t have gotten any thing in the mail. Once his mind had ditched its panic he rounded on Gabe. 

“What are you doing at my apartment?” 

“The club’s looking for some real estate in New York. I figured I’d save some dough by breaking and entering.” 

Cas scrubbed his hand over his face. “Alright. Hannah’s supposed to be watering my plants sometime this week. I’ll text her and let her know you’re there. Otherwise you might end up getting tased.” 

“Ooh!” 

“NO.” 

“Aww. You’re no fun.” 

“Listen. I’m not policing yours or Hannah’s love life, but I am telling you I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Regardless, let’s get back to your citation.” 

“Citation? You opened it? Where’d you even get the key to my mailbox? You know it’s illegal to open other people’s mail, right?” 

Gabe tutted. “Let’s ignore my crimes against the US postal service in favor of your crimes against our military shall we?” 

“What could I have possibly done?” 

“Well it says here you damaged ‘government property.’” 

“I haven’t had an assignment with the military in nine months and it was for the Air Force, not the Army. And I don’t remember breaking anything.” Cas said indignantly. 

The mirth in Gabe’s voice was concerning. “Oh, you didn’t break anything per se, you just marked it up a little bit.” It suddenly hit Cas what it must have happened to make Gabe so delighted. Army. Damaging government property. Dean being deployed last week. “Oh shit.” 

“Oh shit is right little brother. Turns out the Army doesn’t like it when civilians play rough with their pretty little action figures and leave hickeys where the enemy can see it.” 

“It’s not hidden by his collar?” 

“You think they would have wasted my tax dollars sending you this if it was?” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Lieutenant Winchester got a dress code violation for all your hard work too. Good job.” 

“Shit.” 

“And you got a hundred dollar fine.” 

“Shit.” 

“You know the least you could do is repeat ‘shit’ in different languages, earn your sought after translator title.” 

“When’s it due by Gabe?” 

“End of the month.” 

“Good. I should be back by then. Listen I’ve got to go, they just called my flight. My apartment better not be a mess when I get back.” 

“No worries bro. I respect you more than you respect our government. Oh! You’ve got Ben & Jerry’s! Ameri-Cone Dream. How fitting.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Good bye Gabriel.” 

“Later vandal!”


End file.
